Into The Lion's Den
by kinmoku2
Summary: Under the rule of a dictatorship,Naminé will do anything to benefit her little's sister's life even if it means joining the source of the dictatorship: Organization XIII. But maybe, things won't be so bad, especially with the kingdom's silent prince as her aid and the Court of Light's plot to the restore Hollow Bastion's rightful heir...
1. Chapter 1: The Flyer

Into The Lion's Den:

Summary: Under the rule of a dictatorship, Naminé does everything in her power to keep her little sister alive, even if that means joining forces with the dictatorship's source: Organization XIII. But maybe things won't be too bad once Naminé meets a certain silent prince dressed in white. That is, if his father, Organization XIII's head, doesn't mind.

Pairings included: NaminéxRoxas, SoraxKairi, OlettexHayner, SerahxSnow, XionxRiku, XemnasxOC, DemyxxYuffie and others…

Chapter 1: The Flyer

"_HEY GET BACK HERE GIRL!"_ Exclaimed a portly red faced man as he chaotically brandished a meat clever in his pudgy hand. Several pedestrians wandering along the sidewalk paused to look at the enraged butcher, but none appeared too concerned or compelled to help catch the escaping thief.

Underneath the hood of her sweatshirt, the girl smirked and waved the freshly stolen meat mockingly to the man. "Only if you can catch me!" She called back tauntingly before quickly slipping into a nearby alleyway. Luckily, the only company she encountered were the local stray cats that wandered the streets and not the vicious gun wielding gangs. A tense moment passed, but, fortunately, it wasn't long before she could hear the angry string of profanities leave the butcher's lips as he grudgingly stomped back inside his store. _'Finally.'_

Suddenly feeling out of breath, the girl slid to ground and panted heavily as she appraised her latest prize triumphantly. It wasn't much. A slab of meat not worth more than a few gold coins, but…it was something, especially in a dictatorship like Hollow Bastion. To find this much food normally took days and, even then, there were often times when she didn't come back with anything at all. Today, however, the girl was able to revel in another success.

'_If only I could find just a little bit more…' _She sighed but quickly shook off the thought as she lifted herself up off the ground. There wasn't time to waste. The others would be wondering where she went if she didn't return now, and besides, if she stayed here too long there could be some very unpleasant consequences. Hollow Bastion, being the way it was, didn't exactly invite the most civilized denizens onto its streets. Normally, when it was getting this close to twilight, people locked themselves into their homes and didn't come out until daybreak. Thus, it was very rare and _very _dangerous for the young teen to be roaming the streets even at this hour.

'_Plus…this is when the heartless start lurking around too and…no one wants to be caught up in that mess.' _The girl shook her head and headed towards the end of the alley until there was a fence blocking the rest of her path. Slipping the meat into the satchel hung on her shoulder, she jumped midway onto the fence and climbed until she was finally able to propel herself over and onto the pavement below. Her eyes scanned the surrounding area assiduously for a moment before finally releasing more of the tension coiled in her body and starting towards a small abandoned factory at the edge of the kingdom's borders. Like the meat she carrying, it wasn't much of a home. Most the windows were broken, piles of garbage littered the sides of the building, no electricity, and there were even several panels missing from the roof, but…it was better than most places in the slums. At least they actually _had_ windows and a home, even if it wasn't much. She had seen people starving on the streets before, families with no shelter, children curled up in garbage filled alleyways. No, she didn't have it _that_ bad. She could never have it that bad because that would mean that her little sister would have it that bad—And that was something she had promised herself would never happen even if it meant forfeiting her own life.

The girl clutched the satchel tighter to her body and, closing her eyes, tried drowning out the thought as she sprinted for home.

KHKHKHKH

"Naminé, you're back!" A little girl chirped happily once the blonde had entered through the door. The light that poured through the doorway illuminated the girl's shining blue eyes and cast a small flickering shadow along the walls from the dimly lit candle sitting on the concrete floors.

Naminé smiled and knelt down to pat the girl's strawberry blonde hair affectionately, "I am Sakura-Chan and guess what? I brought home a whole slab of meat for us tonight."

"Yeah! I knew you'd bring home something good!" Sakura beamed happily, "Should I go tell Seifer-Sama, so we can all eat?" Naminé pulled down her hood and nodded.

"That would be good, just tell him I'll be putting my things away in my room," Naminé instructed.

"Okay!" Sakura exclaimed as she skipped off to find their leader. Seifer was the leader of their group and he was the one who had taken Naminé and her sister after their parents had died five years ago and left them homeless. The others; Leon, Riona, Rai, Fuu, and Yuffie were great, but it still was Seifer that initially took them in.

Naminé removed her sweatshirt and folded it neatly so that it could act as a pillow for her makeshift bed of tattered blankets. No one, not even Seifer had a real bed. Beds were a luxury that only those wealthy enough like the 'royal' family could afford. Naminé glowered, _'Of course, as long as they're happy it shouldn't matter that people like my sister and I starve to death or have no real beds to sleep on.' _Yet, as much as Naminé despised the dictator and his family, a part of Naminé wished she could be like them and enjoy all of the luxuries of life. It would make taking care of her sister so much easier and Naminé would finally be able to pursue art again. She still had a sketch book from when she was younger, but there were only one or two pictures added that could be regarded as recent. Nostalgia filled the blonde at the thought and she gingerly brought out the worn sketchbook hidden underneath a layer of blankets. Her name was elegantly embossed on the corner of the cover and there was a small water stain near the top of the first page from when she had been caught sketching in an abrupt rainstorm. Fondly, Naminé flickered through the pages, admiring the various images her hands had created until she stopped at a picture of the castle. She had drawn it only a month before her parents had died, when they had taken both Naminé and her little sister to one of the kingdom's festivals. Tall and imposing the dark castle had loomed ominously over the entire kingdom as people milled carelessly through the streets. Most of the citizens hadn't even noticed the castle's presence that night, but Naminé had. The spiraling towers, declaratory balconies, and...the strange boy peering out one of the tall windows. Naminé didn't know who he was, but there something different about him. One of Naminé's hands traced the spot where she had sketched him, her eyes lingering before a familiar voice abruptly tore her from her reverie.

"Sakura told me that you were able to find some meat?"

Startled, Naminé nearly dropped the sketchbook, but relaxed once she recognized the owner of the voice. "Seifer," Naminé stated with a calm smile, "You scared me."

"Sorry about that," Seifer apologized, "but Sakura told me you'd be in your room and I was wondering when we would start up a fire for the meat? Rai's getting impatient."

Naminé laughed, "Isn't Rai _always_ impatient?"

"True," Seifer chuckled as he weaved a hand through his silvery blonde hair, "but…anyway, good work today Naminé. I wasn't able to get out at all myself, so it's good to know I have someone to rely on."

Naminé blushed slightly at the compliment and averted her light blue eyes to ground as she took a second to compose herself. "It's nothing… but, what kept you so busy?"

"This," said Seifer as he pulled a crumpled sheet of yellow paper from his jean pocket and handed it to the flaxen haired girl.

Naminé squinted her eyes at the words boldly embossed onto the sheet before casting Seifer a confused look. "_Auditions_?"

Seifer nodded, "To find another member for Organization XIII."

"Why? Don't they have enough lackeys already to do their dirty work?"

"Well, apparently," Seifer said with an acid smile, "even dictatorships get short staffed sometimes so they're looking for someone new."

Naminé snorted, "I don't really see why we would—"

"Care?" Seifer finished as his smile broadened. Naminé rolled her eyes but nodded. "We care Naminé because whoever _'wins'_ these auditions is guaranteed a spot in the castle," Seifer grabbed one of Naminé's hands as he searched her eyes beseechingly, "That could be _us_ Naminé! They said that whoever won was allowed to bring a family member with them and…that could change everything."

Naminé pulled away and crossed her arms across her chest as she spoke softly. "But it couldn't be both of us, Seifer. You know I couldn't leave my sister behind and…if you won, I would rather it be her than me that has a chance at living in the castle."

"I know you wouldn't leave your sister behind Naminé, but even if only one of us one gets in…I'm sure eventually we could convince them to let another person in. It's not like they don't have the money to do it," Seifer replied approaching the blonde girl as he gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"What about the others? What would happen to them?" Naminé asked turning to face him so that their blue gazes met.

Seifer shrugged, "Does it matter? It's not like they would save your sister if they won like we would and…at the end of the day, isn't that what really matters?"

Naminé clenched her hands and avoided his eyes as she thought about betraying the rest of their friends, but…maybe Seifer was right? If she won…if he won…her sister would have a better future…all three of them would have a better future.

"Well," Seifer asked, "what do you think?"

A small smile flitted across her lips as her suddenly determined gaze fixed onto his, "What do we have to do?"

**KHKHKHKHKHKKH**

**A/N: Okay…so I've had major writer's block for Half Alive, right? And I know it's horrible to post something else, but I've just been stuck and really needed to keep writing _something _even if it wasn't what I initially meant to update. The good news is that Half Alive chapter 16 is done now so you guys don't have to wait! I'll keep at this story though in between updates if anyone likes it.  
><strong>

**On another note, I have no idea what anyone will think of this story. It's a bit depressing since they're in a dictatorship and the area they live in is supposed to be reminiscent of the Hunger Games' District 12 (I want to see the movie SOOOO BADDD!). Also, the family isn't actually royalty just a little tidbit so people don't get confused while reading. They (meaning Superior his family) just assumed the title of royalty when they took everything over. As for Naminé, I know she's a bit OCC but here me out: I made her slightly edgier because I was basing her personality off of her historical context aka the way she lived, where she lived and how she was brought up. She needs to be edgier because she's in a very vicious, kill or be killed society. Also, I know some people might feel a bit 'ew' with Seifer sort of being a love interest, but do not worry NaminéxRoxas fans I hate her with Seifer too so lol that won't last long. **

**Um…yeah I don't really have much else to say other than ask if you would prefer Roxas to be introduced in the next chapter or just have him appear when Naminé meets him? And…I really want people to tell me what they think about my OCs (like Sakura) as they're introduced into the story, okay?It just tells me how I'm doing with writing my own characters instead of just using the actual game characters.**

**Also, Please Read and Review if you can! I'd love to know if this story is worth continuing or not:)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Preparing For The Auditions

Chapter 2: Preparing for the Auditions

"Your majesty, if I may be so bold to ask, are you entirely certain that 'auditioning' is truly the best method to find another member for the Organization?"

Looking down upon the wizened old man from his elevated throne, the silver haired dictator's lips curled into an acid smile. "You are a very bold man, indeed, Vexen and if it weren't for your own usefulness in the Organization, I would have already killed you by now for questioning my authority, but..." He paused for a moment, allowing tension to build inside of the elderly man's frail heart as his luminescent amber eyes languidly studied the wine filled glass in his hand.

'_Twisted monster…,' _Vexen's gloved hands visibly tightened in an attempt to mask their shaking. He knew it had been a fool-hearty attempt at questioning Superior. The man was a cold hearted, irrational monster. He should have convinced the young prince to write a proposal. Surely, Superior would have considered the idea if it had come from his favorite child, but no…the aged scientist had been stupid and now he was paying the price.

"But…," Superior continued alacrity rejuvenating his amber eyes as he sharply returned his gaze to the elderly man, "I will spare your life for your loyalty."

Vexen shakily ran a hand through his pale hair and released a heavy sigh, "Tha—"

"_But_, as for your punishment," Superior added with a malicious smile, "I'm sure spending a few months in the heartless mines should suffice." Instantly, color drained from Vexen's face but no words left his parted lips. It was though time had stopped for the green eyed scientist and no matter how hard he willed it, nothing changed.

A couple of well muscled guards entered from both sides of the room and Vexen gasped aloud desperately holding out his hand in a pleading gesture. "_P-Please_ your majesty! Anything but the mines! _Please_!" A sudden tremor wracked through the elderly man's bones and he fell to the ground with an audible _'thud' _sound.

The amber eyed dictator smirked sinisterly, but didn't respond to the old man's display as he gave a seemingly imperceptible nod to the guards. The two guards stepped forward and seized the aged scientist by the arms. As though awakened from a trance, Vexen's eyes abruptly darted wildly around the room for an escape as his feeble body thrashed senselessly against his captor's iron grip. But, it was no use. There was no escape.

"_Please_ your majesty!" Vexen called pleadingly, "Who will…Who will teach the young prince? No one survives the mines and—and the prince, _your_ son, must be taught!" The desperate hysteria that had seeped into his tone was evident, but the dictator only seemed amused, as though the man's display was nothing more than a well scripted play.

"My son," Superior responded coolly, "Will be receiving his tutoring elsewhere, but I wouldn't be digging my grave too soon, Vexen. After all, someone with your intellect is sure to come up with some sort of plan, right?" When Vexen paled further, Superior chuckled darkly, sipping his wine as he watched his former servant disappear around the corner with a final wild screech.

It really was too bad that Vexen was to be sent to the heartless mines, but this was a dictatorship. There was no room for malcontents like Vexen. What Superior needed was competence and loyalty. He didn't have time to be questioned, which was why he had decided to hold auditions for a new member. After all, what pathetic vagrant wouldn't swear their allegiance to his rule if that meant security, proper housing and food? Vexen had become much too spoiled by the lavish lifestyle the Organization had provided. He didn't know what it was like to be without food or shelter—the exact reason why the silver haired dictator wanted someone from a poorer background to join his Organization. They wouldn't turn their back on him, not if it meant returning to the streets.

"I see that you've already disposed of Vexen," observed a familiar feminine voice from the ground, "Took you long enough. I was beginning to worry you'd gone soft, dear."

The silver haired dictator looked down at the golden haired woman and smirked before jumping onto the platform in the center of the oddly white room. "I just had to bide my time," He explained, approaching her until he was finally able to gently cup her face, "You know the old man would have become too suspicious and—"

"Our kingdom would cease to exist," She finished with a coy smile stretching across her cherry blossom painted lips.

His arms snaked around her waist before lightly brushing his lips against hers, "Exactly."

"Though," she added after a moment, "What _are_ we going to do about Roxas' tutoring? Vexen was no genius, but he at least was a suitable choice for a tutor."

"I've already asked Zexion to take over," Superior explained, his grip loosening as he watched the flecks of concern dissipate from her azure eyes.

His wife smiled, "Zexion's a good choice, especially since they're both so quiet. Though," She added with a more dangerous smile, "Just make sure to let Zexion know that if he does anything to upset my little boy, being sentenced to the heartless mines will seem like a walk in the park compared to what will happen to him."

Superior chuckled darkly, "I'll make sure he's aware once our meeting is over. I want him to be attentive when we discuss the addition of a new member."

"New member?" She repeated arching a blonde eyebrow, "I haven't heard about this."

Superior smiled nervously underneath her assiduous gaze and scratched the back of his head. "I was meaning to inform you, but I assumed you already knew."

"Well, I didn't know," She huffed and, turning away from him, crossed her arms across her chest, "and as the Queen, your _wife_, I feel that I am entitled to any and _all_ knowledge pertaining the welfare of our kingdom."

"Serenity, I don't disagree with you at all," He quickly amended, "and I'll make sure you're completely informed on these affairs before anyone else."

Serenity's shoulder's relaxed and she turned around with a little smirk, "And, I am to help you pick this new member, right? After all, my opinion matters too, doesn't it?"

"Yes dear."

Serenity opened her mouth to respond, but one of the maids, a girl no older than fifteen, abruptly stormed into the room completely dissheleved. "Your majesties, th-there's a riot just outside the castle!" Both of their heads shot from one another to the young girl.

"A riot?" Serenity asked petulantly before looking to her husband, "Again?"

The girl nodded fervently, "Yes, they're trying to invade the palace again and none of the guards seem to be able to keep them away for long either."

"Well, I suppose we have no other choice then," Superior declared with a grim smile as he pulled a slim black iPhone from his pocket. Both Serenity and the servant girl remained silent, but it was clear only the latter felt any fear at what was to come. "Xigibar, you still have the machine guns set up around the castle's perimeters, don't you?" Superior smirked as he heard the answer on the other line, "Good. I want you and your nobodies to take care of our little problem outside."

KHKHKHKHKH

"Ah, Prince Roxas, I see you've received the message from your father about Vexen's recent…misfortune," Zexion greeted in his usual monotone as he entered the room of the young prince. Roxas nodded his head and smiled lightly to his new tutor. Zexion returned the gesture with a small fleeting smile before setting a large stack of books on the large white table sitting near the center of the room. Instantly, Roxas' fingers began to distractedly graze the spines of each large tome as if that would somehow compel the yellowed pages to divulge their secrets to him.

Zexion chuckled quietly at the boy's reaction, "I'm glad you're excited to learn your highness. I'm sure Vexen wasn't the best teacher, especially considering your…_condition_, but you need not worry now. I won't expect any verbal answers from you. I would actually prefer you work on your writing skills instead." _'Besides the less I have to talk, the better.'_

Roxas lifted his blue eyes from the stack of books and nodded again. There was, of course, a part of him that felt bad for Vexen's supposed mishap, but…it would be nice to simply be allowed to study. Roxas didn't want to speak. He hadn't in years and he wasn't ready to start again. Not yet.

"Now, let us begin with—"

From outside the window, a loud and riotous mantra had suddenly begun. Curious, Roxas started towards the source of the noise, but Zexion quickly pulled him back with a warning expression. He was the prince. He wasn't allowed to see. He was to be protected.

"_DOWN WITH THE EMPIRE!" _The crowd roared vehemently_, "DOWN WITH THE KING! DOWN WITH THE—__**BOOM! BOOM!**__'_ A few loud gasps hung in the air and then…it was silent.

"Hopefully that will teach them," Zexion quietly commented after a moment had passed. He took no notice of the prince's stricken expression or the flecks of guilt buried in his eyes. "People can be so stupid sometimes. It's no wonder your father plans to recruit another member for the Organization with these auditions of his. I probably would too, especially with all of these riots happening lately."

Roxas looked back at his instructor with bewilderment at what he had just said, and Zexion, noticing the expression the prince was giving him, quickly amended, "Your father wants to hold auditions within a week or so to see if he can find a suitable addition to the Organization."

Roxas nodded but bit his bottom lip as though forcing a series of words to remain trapped behind his lips. After a silent moment, Zexion glanced back at the blond and sighed. "You have more questions don't you?" Roxas remained silent and Zexion sighed again, "I guess you really don't talk, do you?"

Roxas hesitated for a moment, but smiled weakly as he shook his head. "Well," Zexion continued as he reverted back to his usual monotonous tone, "I guess it doesn't really matter as long as you can write…Huh?" Zexion abruptly glanced down as he felt a small notepad slide underneath his fingertips.

Neatly scrawled onto the vanilla paper, the blond had written out his question: _'When are these auditions my father is holding?'_

Zexion blinked and shook away his brief confusion as he answered, "Early next week. Your father will be holding them in the arena so he can properly examine the fighting skills of each person."

Roxas nodded understandingly, smiling as he quickly scribbled below his question a simple 'thank you.' Zexion nodded his own head absentmindedly, completely oblivious to the thoughtful expression of the young prince.

_Perhaps, he too could see these auditions?_

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"Nami!" Sakura cried, clinging to her sister's arm as a sudden stream of tears ran down her rosy cheeks, "Is it true? Are you really gonna audition with all those other boys"

Naminé looked down at her sister, her face softening as she wrapped her arms around the tiny girl's frame. "Yes, me and Seifer are auditioning next week, but nothing is going to happen to either of us, okay?"

"B-But, it's the dictator and he's…mean!" Sakura sniffed before burying her head in the fabric of Naminé's shirt.

"Of course he's mean, Sakura-Chan," Naminé smiled as her fingers gently began to run through her sister's strawberry blonde hair, "But, you know Seifer and I are tough, right? Nothing can hurt us, and even if we don't win, it'll be okay."

Sakura still clung on to her sister unconvinced, "But what happens to us, if you do win? He could hurt you."

Naminé shook her head firmly before putting her sister at arm's length. Their gazes met. "If I win, we'll both have a new home, good food, and we'll be safe from all of…this." Naminé gestured to the vacant concrete space around them and cracked a small smile. "Just think Sakura, all of this could be—"

"What happens to you if Seifer wins?" Sakura interrupted. Her eyes were no longer spilling tears, but it was still obvious that her glassy jade eyes were only holding back another fit of crying.

At this question, however, Naminé looked away from her sister and exhaled deeply. "You'll just have to wait for me then." Sakura's eyes widened, her small pink lips opening in protest, but Naminé held up a hand as a signal for her sister to stop. "What's going to happen is going to happen, Sakura," Naminé stated sternly, "But no matter who wins, you will still be the priority. I won't let you suffer any longer because of me." Naminé's blue eyes stung slightly as she said this, fighting back an onslaught of tears as she finally turned her attention back on her physical training. _'What happens now doesn't matter. I just have to keep training so I can win.'_

"Nami…," Sakura sniffled before darting into the only other dimly lit area of the warehouse, their room.

Naminé smiled weakly as a few stray tears fell onto the ground, "I'm so sorry, Sakura-Chan."

'_But it's for the best.'_

**KHKHKHKHKH**

_**A/N:** Thank you so much to those who have taken the time to read and review the first chapter of Into The Lion's Den! I'm super appreciative that you've liked it so far, since I wasn't sure what anyone would think of it at all._

_Obviously, this chapter isn't too long, but I don't think the chapters for this story generally will be too long. I want them to be packed with a good chunk of important scenes but still be a quick and easy read at the same time. I would also like to say that I've been personally enjoying writing this in my spare time. It's a nice break from writing my huge paper (finally got through the next 5-6 page part! Now, I have to write one little 2 page section and then put it all together for the final draft '-_-) and it keeps me writing when I get stuck with Half Alive (which is being written now:)._

_As for our story, I just realized how depressing this chapter was. I mean sending Vexen to the heartless mines, a bunch of civilians being shot and Naminé hurting her little sister's feelings…0.o It's a bit much, but I thought it would be important for you guys, as the readers, to see exactly how evil this dictatorship is and how it has affected the people in it. Also, what did you guys think so far of Xemnas' wife? XD I thought it would be a nice little comic relief to have him be a little afraid of her, and, on another note, I thought it might a little refreshing to have new characters take on the role of Roxas' parents. I mean, I love Aerith and Cloud, but it's nice to change up the dynamics a little bit too. :D! And, as for Roxas, I just want to clarify that he is voluntarily mute. There's a reason behind it and it will be a part of one of the story's main themes: Actions Speak Louder Than Words, so you'll just have to wait and see if he ends up speaking at all._

**_Quick Poll: What Do You Think The Auditions Should Be Like?_**

**_a. Have all the contestants together to duke it out?_**

**_b. Have it be individual, so all the obstacles are just for the one person alone_**

**_c. Other ideas?_**

Review Replies:

_Canttelllyou:_ _Thank you for taking the time to review! I hope as the story progresses, you'll begin to enjoy it more!:D As for Axel, I'd say it's pretty safe bet that he'll be introduced in later chapters._

_TheEmoAndTheAngel: For sure! I really love seeing the fandom for them expand and XD yeah I was influenced, at least setting wise, by the Hunger Games. Me too (I've heard of that story:) XD no, no, I love getting ideas from other people! They're great and I will definitely consider them as I'm writing! :D! That's good to hear, I'll probably have to edit a little sometime later when I have the chance because I know no matter how many times I look it over, there's still gonna be something wrong with it. Thank you, I'm always trying to make a story transition or flow well because it just doesn't sound right otherwise and that's no fun for anyone to read. As for Naminé, I agree. I mean I like a good story where she's completely herself or even a little weak, but I also like a little diversity with her portrayal too that shows she can be more. Well, I hope you like how he is so far XD He's still a little more mysterious but he's the character that you'll have to keep watching till the end to figure out exactly who he is;) I hope you like this chapter!_

_Thank you! I'm glad you also are enjoying Half Alive as well! I'm hoping to make some more headway on the 17th chapter real soon! I've got it outlined. All it needs is to be written!:D! Thank you! I will most certainly try!:D!_

_Thanks tons for your review!:D _

**-I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and will be willing to drop a line or two in a review (wow, I just unintentionally rhymed XD)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Next in Line

Chapter 3: Next in Line

_Drip. _Another bead of sweat fell from her face, leaving another clear streak to run freely down her grimy cheek. Naminé breathed heavily and closed her eyes as her body gave way to the ground.

Dawn was just on the horizon now, preparing to herald a new day; its pink and orange hues fading underneath a veil of baby blue. None of the usual chaos and violent screams had cut through the peaceful silence yet. Everything was _still._

"Today's the day," Naminé whispered to herself. Her hands, which Sakura had re-bandaged before she had left that morning, clenched into tight fists on the dirt floor. All those weeks of training, each mile her feet had run…Everything she worked for came down to today.

Overhead, a flock of birds suddenly flew past and sang loudly to one another as though trying to assist dawn in her arduous task. Naminé looked up, straining her blue eyes to see past the gnarled canopy of green before staggering back to her feet. Auditions were still hours away, but Naminé knew it was important to leave now since the forest was at the outskirts of the kingdom. Most people didn't dare venture as far, but Naminé liked its remoteness. The absence of the Organization, the stringent laws that always held her back with cruel chains…Everything in the forest was wild and untamed and Naminé loved that sense of freedom.

'_I just wish our kingdom was more like this…Things would be so much easier.' _

But of course, Naminé knew change was very unlikely. Hollow Bastion, alongside the Enchanted Dominion, The World That Never Was, and the Pride Lands, was one of the only worlds that was still run under a dictator—not that any citizen would be foolish enough to utter such a thing. The last man who had dared call their leader by _that_ term had been executed on the spot for treason. No questions asked. No fair trial before the courts.

'_Not that any trial here is ever fair. The whole lot of them are just a bunch conniving, sneaky, merciless __**monsters!**__' _Naminé's mind added in a harsh snarl. It made her question why she was even bothering with these auditions since it would mean possibly living with the man who had singlehandedly made her life a living hell, but... Sakura's future was at stake and Naminé wouldn't let anything, even _him_ and his disgusting cohorts get in the way of that.

Besides, if the rumors were true, King Mickey was still working with the Court of Light and its guardians to restore each of the fallen world's rightful heirs. It was just a matter of time before the King's plans would come to fruition and things would finally change—at least that's what Naminé told herself because, in a world devoid of justice, hope was the only thing left to sustain her willingness to keep fighting.

KHKHKHKHKH

"The perimeters have been secured as you requested your majesty. Today's festivities should go as planned."

Languidly sitting upon his elevated throne, the silver haired King appraised his servant with a careful, penetrating gaze. "Secure enough so that not even those '_guardians_' can penetrate our walls? You do recall what happened the last time we held a festivity such as this, yes?"

When the man didn't respond, the King's voice became razor sharp. _"Well?"_ He prompted and the man below him winced before quickly replying.

"W-We shouldn't h-have the same issue a-again your m-majesty. The h-head of s-security made sure t-to take e-extra precautions t-this time 'round a-and even the Dark Alliance has g-gathered to repel the guardians and their p-pious king."

"So the alliance did receive my message…," The King mused aloud, "I suppose there should be little worry then."

The man released some of the tension in his body with a sigh and humbly bowed his head. "Y-Yes, well if you would e-excuse me your m-majesty, I must d-depart. Lord X-Xigibar has r-requested that all of the archers and guns men meet in the courtyard at noon to discuss our strategy for this evening's festivities."

"Hmm…Very well then. Just remember to remind _Xigibar_ that if these precautions are to fail, there will be not an ounce of hesitation on my part to _thoroughly _punish such insolence." Superior's lips curved into a malevolent smile as he watched the young servant swallow back his fear and race from the throne room as though his body was suddenly alight with flames.

When the man's screams echoed through the empty halls, the King's smirk widened. "Oh…that useless creature _was_ on fire, wasn't he, Axel?"

The pyro stepped away from the shadows casually tossing a fiery orb into the air before he gave a large, sweeping bow. "He was indeed your majesty. A shame you had to let him go though…" The red head paused to sigh dramatically, ignoring the twitch of his sinister lips. "I rather enjoyed his cowardice—it made him such an easy target for pranks."

"I'm sure you'll find some other unfortunate miscreant to torture," Superior assured with little sympathy, "Now, tell me what news have you brought about—Roxas?" Xemnas stopped mid-sentence, surprised to see his youngest child standing in the throne room.

Clothed in plain and seemingly ethereal attire, the silent prince smiled beseechingly up at his father; the folded piece of vanilla paper in his hand caught both the attention of both the King and the flame haired man—the latter of which came forth in an attempt to pluck the note from the prince's hand. Roxas, however, swatted away the older man's hand and shook his head.

"C'mon kid," Axel huffed in annoyance, "Why not save your old man the effort and just let me read it?" Not that the King was _that _lazy, but still…The boy couldn't always get his way.

Roxas shook his head again and extended the sheet upward with a regal hand. Xemnas looked down at his son amused before nodding. "Very well then." He leapt from his throne and, with ease, landed on the platform in the center of the room.

"Why do I even bother," Axel muttered under his breath. The boy looked exactly like his mother. Of course he would always get what he wanted. Not that it mattered much…It wasn't like the kid was brat (especially considering the fact that he didn't say _anything_). "I think I'm going to take a quick check around the perimeter while the two of you have some quality father-son bonding time," Axel announced, looking back only briefly to seek the King's approval before fading underneath the veil of shadows once more.

When the King had taken the letter from his son and read its neatly scrawled contents, he looked to the young prince with a curious expression. Perhaps it _had_ been too hasty for Superior to assume the boy's absence for the auditions. Roxas was still a prince after all and if his elder siblings were to attend, it was only natural that he would also desire to stand beside them. Though…if his Queen objected…The King grimaced inwardly at the thought. _'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…' _"…You mother is alright with this? You know I'd permit you to attend, but if your mother objects then…Well." Xemnas coughed uneasily. "that's that."

Roxas bit his lower lip and nodded tightly as though fighting against a series of words trapped behind his lips. He wanted to express himself, but how could he without the aid of a pen?

"However," Xemnas suggested with a manner of paternal benevolence, "perhaps if _you_ were to go and ask your mother then—"

"Ask me what?" A soft feminine voice suddenly spoke, causing both father and son to turn around.

The King exhaled. "Ah, my Queen. It's good to see you. We were just—"

"Yes, yes," The Queen interrupted impatiently, "You were just speaking of me, but what for?" Her blue eyes then shifted to her son, softening as she gently cooed to the boy. "What is it you desire darling? Tell me?" Roxas looked to the note in his father's hand, and it instantly became clear for the blonde woman. "Oh! You wrote a note didn't you?" When her son nodded, the Queen hastily snatched the vanilla sheet from her husband's hands. No protests left his lips at this though. He was quite used to his wife's odd antics by now.

"Hmm…I see," The Queen murmured under her breath with obvious distaste. Her eyebrows were cinched together tightly and her fair lips seemed to twist in thought the longer her blue eyes rested upon the piece of parchment. "You really want to watch? We haven't exposed you to violence like this, and to so flagrantly take away your innocence like that…" The Queen shook her head as if the physical action itself could dispel the gory images flashing through her mind.

Lips pulled into a gentle smile, Roxas put a hand on his mother's shoulder; his eyes were both beseeching and conveyed a sense understanding in their depths that the Queen finally looked up to her husband who only gave a silent nod for affirmation.

"I…suppose it'd be alright. You're not a child anymore, are you?" The Queens smiled softly at her son who merely shook his head as a grateful smile of his own flitted across his lips.

KHKHKHKH

The castle itself was beautiful. The area surrounding the castle was beautiful. Waiting in an ever-winding line to enter the castle, however, was pure agony. Not only were there several armed guards lurking around every corner, but at each designated check point Naminé had been forced to receive a rather 'friendly' pat down from one of the smirking men.

"_So_ _close_," Naminé snarled underneath her breath, "that smirking _ass_ was _so close_ to having one of my knives—" Yet, before Naminé could finish _that _thought, a pair of hands lightly descended on her shoulders, forcing the blonde to sigh in defeat as she looked to the older boy in exasperation. "Can't I kill just _one_ of them?" She whined, "I'm sure even the 'King' wouldn't miss one of his annoying goons."

Seifer chuckled, removing one hand from Naminé's shoulder to weave through his hair. "I thought we talked about this. No killing until _after _you're in for sure—that way it doesn't look suspicious."

"Ugh…I guess you're right…," Naminé conceded as she tried to keep an amused smile from creeping on her lips.

"As I always am," Seifer sniffed and crossed his arms.

Naminé rolled her eyes and playfully pushed the teen forward. "Yeah, yeah you're so wonderful. Now, c'mon before someone takes our spots."

"Alright, alright," Sefier chuckled, "I'm going, I'm going."

KHKHKHKH

The inside of the palace was dark. Fragments of light still managed to spill in through small openings in the curtained windows, but as Naminé walked alongside her male companion, it started to become clearer and clearer that she had truly entered the lion's den.

Up ahead, a group of armed men talked excitedly about the King's auditions and how they would become the next member of the Organization. Naminé never could understand how men could be so eager to meet death for the sake of glory. She fought her hardest to survive.

The blonde girl touched the hilt of her sword gently before moving her calloused fingers to her jerkin pocket. The smooth metallic surface of her father's pocket watch met her fingers, and Naminé clutched it tightly. She would not fail.

When they passed another set of black marble columns, Naminé spoke again. Her voice echoed down the castle's grand hall, but didn't seem to draw the attention of the group of men ahead of them. "Are you sure this where we're supposed to be going? I know you wanted a short cut, but it won't do either of us any good if we're lost."

"That guard said it was a big, round room. So, it's not like we'll miss it, especially if people are screaming like crazy," Seifer said.

Naminé sighed. "How can you be so calm? For all we know, our names have already been called and they're onto the next group of unfortunate souls."

"I high doubt that," Seifer retorted with a smirk, "we were nowhere near the beginning of the line and plus, the auditions have only just started."

"Yeah well, you still can't be too—"

A loud series of screams erupted from up ahead, stopping Naminé's lips from finishing her reply. They were almost there. Ignoring Seifer's smug comments, Naminé sprinted to the large set of ebony doors at the hall and threw them open.

An assault of artificial light blinded Naminé briefly as more screams and deafening cracks exploded around her.

"Great view, huh?" Seifer whispered beside her. Naminé didn't flinch at his abrupt arrival, but nodded as she finally opened her eyes.

The arena was much bigger than she would have imagined with endless rows of bleachers surrounding the seemingly ant sized fighters. Above them, Naminé took note of the enormous flat screen as it showed each blood curdling stab in high definition. The blonde girl cringed when she saw a javelin impale another man, going straight through his chest. Was she really doing the right thing?

"They're almost inhuman..," Naminé said softly, "the way they can just slaughter one another.."

"Looks like the King's enjoying it though." Seifer pointed to a small glass box at the very top of the arena, and Naminé flicked her blue gaze upward.

An amused smile upon his face, the amber eyed King sat nonchalantly on a throne of black crystal as his subjects murdered one another. The Queen was also beside him, elegantly positioned on one of the arms of his chair as a wicked smile crossed her deceptively angelic appearance.

Naminé shook her head, not bothering to notice the three other royals in the back. "Remind me again why we're here?"

"To not be stuck in a rundown warehouse for the rest of our lives," Seifer said, taking Naminé's hand, "Let's go sit by the others. I see them near the front of the arena."

KHKHKHKH

Watching another man's blood soil the floor of the arena, Naminé wondered how much longer it would be until she was up. Nearly everyone had gone already, and the sun had set hours ago leaving shards of moonlight to filter through the large glass dome.

"How much longer do think it'll be?" Naminé asked, glancing at her companion whose eyes didn't leave the running figures below.

"So ready to meet your death, eh?"

"No…but I would like to get out of these seats eventually."

"You're not the only ones," A man, appearing to be in his late twenties commented dryly. He was well built with a buzz cut and dark stubble on his face. He was also carrying a large sword that looked as if it weighed more than Naminé herself.

Seifer tore his eyes away from fight at the sound of the man's voice. "You haven't gone either?"

"Nope, but I reckon that I'll be in this last group with you lot. Oh, and just in case we don't get another chance, I'm Gavin." Gavin smirked slightly when he noticed the sword at Naminé's hip. "You plan on fighting too girl?"

Naminé nodded but her eyes were cold. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Huh? Well…I guess if you've already accepted the fact that you'll be slaughtered out there then," Gavin paused to shrug, "no. I don't have a problem at all."

Seifer noticed Naminé's hand reach for her sword and quickly interceded. "Well Gavin, it's nice to meet you. I'm Seifer and this is my friend Naminé." Naminé still scowled at Gavin, but bit her tongue. She couldn't waste any precious energy on him anyway.

"You're quite the pair, aren't you?" Gavin chuckled, "Well I guess—"

"_Will the next set of competitors please enter the arena," _A robotic voice ordered as a new set of images flashed upon the jumbo tron.

Naminé gasped as she saw her face alongside Seifer's. Seifer grinned, "Guess we're finally up, huh?"

**KHKHKHKH**

**A/N: Well…this chapter was certainly delayed, wasn't it? Sorry about that. I really enjoy this story, but life is a bit of a pain—especially college. Word to the wise: November and December are HORRIBLE! I thought everyone was exaggerating, but they weren't. So, updates will be sporadic, but they'll eventually come.**

**As for the story: I know you all want Naminé's actual audition, but that will come in the next chapter or two so stay tuned because things are going to get interesting…**

**Clarification: The tournament itself is a little vague in this chapter, but there will be some one-on-ones for each contestant as well as individual bits (hint: Zexion and his book will get involved).**

**Hint: Roxas' older brother decides to stir up some trouble and Naminé is going to pull out quite a surprise…**

**So please read, review, favorite, etc.**

_**Random question: What are your favorite types of stories to read here on FF?**_

_**I personally like romance, fantasy and drama ;)**_

_Review Replies:_

_Secret: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!:D!_

_Canttellyou: Thanks for the ideas, I hope you enjoy the tournament in the next couple of chapters. Thank you for reviewing!:D!_

_animeluv3: It will be a very emotional story indeed..:) Thanks for the review:D!_


	4. Chapter 4: Betrayal

Chapter 4: Betrayal

Naminé's heart lurched.

They were next.

"C'mon," Seifer prompted in a whisper, grabbing onto her arm. Naminé didn't offer a verbal response but her feet moved mechanically, numbly as if enduring some kind of out-of-body experience. She had waited for this moment for so long, but now, the cowardice in her, wished for time to rewind—back to when it was only training for the real thing and not the _real thing_, the real battle itself. Her pale hand slid rigidly to the hilt of her sword, but didn't dare release any of its metallic sheen.

After what felt like an eternity, they were guided onto individual platforms adjacent to one another in the arena. Seifer was on the other side of the room, and the man beside her gave a toothy grin that exposed the gold in his mouth. Naminé didn't permit herself to react and made herself conscious of everyone in the room—their postures, their breathing—anything that would give her an edge.

The announcer's voice drifted down into the arena, bellowing each of the contestant's names against a wave of bloodthirsty screams and hollars. How many people were left? Naminé wasn't sure. Apparently they decided to pool the previous winners together with their lot to determine a winner.

"At the sound of the gun, you will all be released from your platforms," the announcer, who was as far away as he physically could be from the future bloodbath, said before going onto further instructions. "You will fight one another as is expected, but don't be surprised if the best of you are tested using other methods…" The announcer's voice drifted mysteriously until only the soundtrack of her own breathing was audible to Naminé.

'_I won't let you down Sakura.'_

Gunpowder filled the air.

All hell broke loose.

Naminé leapt sideways as a flurry of knives nearly spliced her gossamer skin. She drew her sword, charging at another girl who was armed with twin daggers. The two females parried, stepped, blocked—rinse and repeat.

"Aren't you too young to be fighting here, little girl?" The older female sneered and pushed her daggers harder against Naminé's blade. The metal let out a shrill clank but Naminé remained impassive as her blue eyes, now chips of ice, met the older girl's own storming blue eyes. They were darker than hers, untamed. Naminé pressed her blade harder. "Not willing to talk? What? Are you that convinced of victory? A silly little girl like you?" The girl barked out a malicious laugh and tried to thrust one of her daggers into Naminé's chest. The blonde dodged with an inbred agility, her pony tail loosening so that flecks of hair were beginning to fly about.

"I know I'm going to win," Naminé murmured quietly, and no words left her lips as she watched a boy, no older than her, impale the girl with his Tomahawk. She crumpled to the ground lifelessly; a pool of blood tainting her skin until another of the Organization members, the Savage Nymph, swept her away in a flurry of lightning and darkness.

Naminé wanted to be sick. She hadn't killed the girl, but she still felt at fault, regardless of the fact that this was war and she needed to win.

'_Where is Seifer…?' _Naminé began to wonder, but her lapse of focus cost her as the man who had been eyeing her up earlier pinned her to the wall with two large javelins. The blonde heroine squirmed, but couldn't wriggle her way out from her his iron grip.

His breath ticked her cheeks, and Naminé involuntarily gagged at the putrid smell leaking from his mouth. "Pretty thing you are, eh?" The man inquired with a wicked grin. "Too bad I'll have to kill you…"

He retracted one of the javelins from her clothing. Naminé quickly used her free arm, the one holding her sword, to slash at his face. The man yowled as a thin red line started to creep across his right eye. It ended at his cleft chin. Naminé knew she couldn't waste any more time on him. Her strategy was simple; evade until she was only one competitor away from victory.

At the other end of the arena she caught sight of Seifer who was battling two enemies at once with his heavy Kopis blade. Naminé tried running towards him, but her legs buckled as the white walls surrounding her suddenly appeared as though they were moving. They melted into the haze, and a monotonous voice echoed in her head loudly.

"It appears you are doing well. Smart letting the weaker competition be weeded out."

"W-Who…Who are you?" Naminé asked and her voice reverberated in the empty space. "And where am I? Where are the others?" She spun around, her gaze upward as she tried to detect the mysterious voice.

"My friends call me the Cloaked Schemer," the voice replied, "but Zexion is fine as well. Less of a mouthful anyway."

"Okay, _Zexion_," Naminé said, "where the hell am I, and where are the others?"

Zexion chuckled. "For a quiet girl you certainly are aggressive. Very well." A huge white platform suddenly appeared, and Zexion, ancient tome in hand, stood on top of it, eyeing Naminé with a mixture of amusement and skepticism. "This is a test," Zexion explained, "_you_ are clearly a worthy candidate for the Organization so, I have decided to use my power of illusions to test you. See if you are worthy so to speak. Get it?"

Naminé nodded, but there was a growing lump in her throat. "What kind of test?"

"Oh, you'll see," Zexion answered, but a cruel smirk crossed his dour expression.

Naminé watched as the white walls around her morphed, slowly dissolving into a very familiar scene: the dimly lit streets of The World That Never Was.

'_Why would he bring me here—'_

"Someone help! Please, _I'm scared_!"

That voice…

Naminé's eyes widened.

'_Sakura…!'_

Pulling out her blade, Naminé rushed forward. Her steps were unyielding as she followed her sister's high pitched cries. It was raining, and the darkness created a heavy shroud that made even the street lamps nearly useless. Flashes of blue lightning writhed and quickly disintegrated into the black night. Naminé's feet didn't stop, the sounds of her sister's pleas growing louder until she reached the Midnight Scraper. The neon lights glowed ominously as Naminé's eye darted across the expanse.

"Naminé! Help!" Sakura cried, and Naminé finally saw her sister on the stepped platform near the skyscraper's entrance—surrounded by golden eyed heartless. She had seen them in the streets before, swimming under the pavement so that only their amber orbs were visible.

Without thinking, Naminé sprinted towards the platform. "Hang on, Sakura!" Sakura held out a petite hand desperately, but a group of heartless surrounded Naminé. She tried hashing at them with her sword, but the blade's attacks bounced right off, leaving not even a nick. Naminé panicked and struck again with more fury until one of the heartless' claws swept the silver weapon away, leaving it to clatter nosily on the other side of the dark street.

Fearfully, Naminé glanced back before attempting to plow her way through the group of shadowy creatures. They, however, were not impressed, and Naminé fell to the ground. New scrapes formed, oozing blood from her hands. There was no escape. Naminé mouthed a silent 'sorry' to her sister and waited for death as the heartless closed in her.

A moment later and nothing happened—except a bright light that formed in the air. It drove the heartless back a few steps, and Naminé tried to touch the light. It grew brighter, forcing Naminé to close her eyes. When she opened them, a large silver key hovered in its place. It was like her sword, but ethereal swirls weaved along its frame until an elegant crown shape jutted from the pointed end, indicating its true form.

"A Keyblade," Naminé breathed, but she wasn't sure if she had spoken aloud or only in her mind. Eyes enchanted, she reached for the handle. It glowed again, seeming to whisper its name to the blonde as she repeated in wonder. "Lunar Eclipse…"

The heartless, at the sight of the oversized key, began to cower away. Naminé smirked. "Back into the darkness with you!" She exclaimed before readily and skillfully slashing the creatures into dark wisps.

Sakura cheered from the platform, but before Naminé could reach her, the scene dissolved again until she was back in the arena, the roar of the battle slowly returning to her ears as she heard Zexion's fleeting voice whisper quietly. "Well played wielder of the Keyblade. I hope you win this…"

When reality had settled again, Naminé nearly gasped as she saw Lunar Eclipse still in her hand. _'So…it was real…'_ She glanced around quickly to see how many competitors had still survived and found that it was only Seifer and Gavin.

"But that means...," Naminé whispered to herself and gripped her Keyblade tighter. There were only three of them left. Whittled down from nearly forty to _three._ In her chest, Naminé's heart tightened. She wanted to call out to Seifer, but couldn't risk his life. What did the crowd think, now that it was down to the wire?

Naminé's gaze shifted, and she saw the hungry eyes of the spectators. They were on the edge of their seats, eager for the final blow. The King, however, still sat with the same amused expression he wore at the beginning. Naminé met his eyes, and his smirk grew wider, causing her to flinch away in disgust.

"I guess it's just you and me Naminé?" Seifer's voice abruptly sliced through her thoughts. He was practically _strolling_ towards her as if this was nothing more than a picnic. His clothes were covered in shades of blood.

"W-Where's Gavin?" Naminé asked and inadvertently began to back away from her friend.

Seifer replied cheerily, "Oh, I killed him."

Naminé's eyes reached back and saw Gavin's body on the ground—completely lifeless. "What are you planning on doing Seifer? We can't _both_ win and I'm sure—"

"I'm going to kill you of course," Seifer replied nonchalantly, wiping the blood from his sword with the bottom of his now red shirt.

"Kill me?!" Naminé gasped, "But we're—we're _friends_, aren't we? I…We promised not to kill each other. I'll even surrender if you promise to take Sakura with you, just…I don't want to fight you."

Seifer cackled and his face contorted as though a ghoulish disfiguration had permanently settled on his features. "That's too bad because I intend to kill _you_!" Seifer lunged and Naminé held up her Keyblade as a defensive barrier.

"What about Sakura?" She snarled angrily, "Don't you care about her? And what about our friendship? I-I thought you cared…"

"That little brat can live in the sewer for all I care, and _friendship_? _Pfft!_ You're so naïve Naminé. I never had any intentions on letting you win this. You're _nothing_ to me."

His last words struck Naminé in the chest, and she faltered enough for Seifer to land a sweep at her arm. Naminé cringed at the new wound and through her tears, launched herself at the teen in a flurry of anger. "Aghhh! You _bastard!_"

Seifer laughed evilly again, but only managed to dodge once before ending up on the receiving end of Naminé's fury induced attacks. She swept her blade upward and knocked Seifer to the ground. She pointed the sharp end of Lunar Eclipse at his heart. "I hope you enjoy hell." Naminé plunged her blade through her old friend's heart and blood instantly began to pool around his body.

"I shouldn't have…," Seifer smirked weakly as he coughed up blood, "underestimated you…" His blue eyes closed, and Naminé's hands shook as she whispered.

"No. You shouldn't have."

Right as Naminé thought her legs would give in under her, she heard a slow clap and dark chuckle echo from the glass box. She looked up at the king with a fierce glare.

"Nice show," a sinister voice, one that didn't come from the glass box, said. Naminé spun around sharply, and came face-to-face with the kingdom's obsidian haired prince: Vanitas. He was wielding his curved Keyblade with a surreptitious smirk painted on his lips.

Naminé eyed the prince wearily. "Thank you…your highness."

"I do wonder though…," he trailed off with false curiosity, "if that was really much of a test for someone of _your_ caliber?" Naminé didn't answer. "Father thinks so, but…I really don't. In fact, I think it's time that you…" Vanitas disappeared, and Naminé's eyes darted around rapidly until the dark prince appeared behind her again. "_face me_!" He swung his Keyblade at Naminé, and the crowd gasped…

**ITLDINTLD**

**A/N: I hope this satisfied everyone's hunger for a little while. No interaction between Naminé and Roxas yet, but that should come in the next few chapters. How did you like Naminé's keyblade wielding? I quite enjoyed writing her with a keyblade—especially since Kairi has a keyblade (where the heck is Naminé's in KH?). I borrowed the design from Dead Fantasy when Naminé makes her grand appearance. I figured that would be fun. **

**Chapter 5 will have some Vanitas vs. Naminé time and Naminé's initiation into the Organization. I'm not sure if she'll at least meet Roxas yet, but who knows?**

**Sorry for my extreme lateness. I always say this, but I am sorry that things aren't prompt like they should be.**

**Finally, thank you for each and every person who reads, reviews, alerts, and favorites! I'm uber happy when I get to see your lovely comments in my inbox. It brightens up my day as I trudge through classes.**

_Review Replies:_

Canttellyou: Thank you and XD I think a lot of people think that, but nope. I'm still alive and kicking! Thank you again, I appreciate your comments!:D!

X-blade025: Thank you! I always like writing his scenes, he's such a fun, albeit challenging, character to write :D! I hope this lived up to your expectations and thank you, as always, for the review!:D!


	5. Chapter 5: The Other Prince

Chapter 5: The Other Prince

"I do wonder though…," he trailed off with false curiosity, "if that was really much of a test for someone of your caliber?" Naminé didn't answer. "Father thinks so, but…I really don't. In fact, I think it's time that you…" Vanitas disappeared, and Naminé's eyes darted around rapidly until the dark prince appeared behind her again. "face me!" He swung his Keyblade at Naminé, and the crowd gasped as the blonde female, mere seconds before the impact, blocked with Lunar Eclipse.

Vanitas growled in annoyance. "You're quick on your feet, aren't you?"

"I try to be," Naminé retorted with a smirk as she swept her Keyblade underneath the dark prince's feet. He stumbled backwards but easily turned his fall into a backflip before shooting a dark orb at the blonde heroine.

Naminé narrowly dodged the attack, and danced around Vanitas defensively until she felt comfortable enough to try and land in another blow. This one struck Vanitas, causing a small trickle of blood to fall from his lower lip and the prince's temper to flare as he heard the chorus of laughter echo around the arena.

Vanitas summoned an orb of dark fire and shot at Naminé. This time, however, the blonde was unable to escape. Her body hit the wall of the arena with a sickening crack, and Vanitas spared her no recovery time as he went in for a heavy blow.

'_I have to do something,' _Naminé thought, trying to push her bruised body from the ground, _'but…I don't have powers like him.' _Vanitas struck Naminé again. Her head crashed against the wall, blood oozing down the side of her face. _'Please…,' _Naminé looked to Lunar Eclipse desperately, _'I just need—'_

Lunar Eclipse glowed brightly, its light eclipsing nearly everything. Naminé held onto her weapon tightly and pointed it at the blinded prince with renewed strength. "Light, give me strength!"

A burst of gold fled from the tip of the Keyblade and struck Vanitas square in the chest. He hit the opposite wall, motionless. Naminé's eyes widened as she looked to the King and Queen with fear along the ring of her irises. "Your m-majesties…I…"

Xemnas held up a hand to silence the blonde. "It's fine. He's just unconscious."

"Besides," Serenity added, "Vanitas did deserve it. We didn't ask him to fight you."

"So…I am a part of the Organization now, right?" Naminé asked, gingerly holding the arm that had Lunar Eclipse.

"Yes," Xemnas answered swiftly, "Your training will start the day after tomorrow. You can have the next couple of days to settle in."

Naminé bowed her head. "Thank you, your majesty, but…my sister, she is permitted to stay here with me?"

"Of course," Serenity said more gently, "we've already sent one of the guards to retrieve her so, if you would like, Olette here can show you to your courters." The girl stepped down into the arena and gestured Naminé towards the now open panel of the arena.

Naminé nodded, bowed again and followed Olette almost numbly.

"The King and Queen can actually be quite nice," Olette commented as she led the new Organization member through another set of corridors. "I know that it's easy to see them as merely merciless tyrants, but they are good to the ones they care about."

Naminé resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but agreed quietly. She didn't quite believe Olette's story, but she wouldn't push her luck.

"Oh!" Olette's eyes widened in realization, "Your wounds! How silly of me! Would you like to stop at the hospital wing first so that you can be patched up?"

Naminé shook her head. "I'm fine. I always carry some bandages with me." As if to prove a point, Naminé drew a roll of white bandage from her pocket and began winding it around her open wounds.

"O-Okay," Olette stuttered shyly, "well, here's your room. Feel free to relax a little. The guards will gather your belongings for you."

Naminé wandered into the bedroom, taking note of the absence of color instantly. "Thanks Olette."

The girl bowed her head humbly. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Naminé."

Naminé watched as the brunette scampered away with a small smile before flopping down onto her new Queen sized mattress. The fabric smelled sweet and Naminé tightened her hands around the sheets as though afraid her new bed would disappear if she didn't.

"So, this is the luxury Seifer always talked about, huh?" Naminé murmured to herself with a yawn, "Seems weird just being here, but maybe things won't be so bad?"

KHKHKHKHKH

"Naminé!"

Naminé's eyes shot open just as Sakura's small frame landed beside her. Her sister's eyes were gleaming and Naminé couldn't help but mirror the smile as she flipped on the lamp sitting on her nightstand.

"How are you, Sakura?" Naminé asked, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her sister's ear.

Sakura beamed, "I'm so excited Naminé! We get to live in a castle and eat really good food and not have to worry about heartless and—"

"Slow down," Naminé laughed.

Sakura exhaled sharply but the grin on her face didn't dissipate. "I know, but, isn't this so cool? I knew you would win!"

"Thanks," Naminé said before moving her eyes to the satchel splayed on the white carpet. "What's that?"

"Hmm…? Oh!" Sakura bounded down from the bed and picked up the leather bag. "It's our stuff. Well, the important stuff anyways. The guards said you'll be paid so we can buy new clothes and shoes."

"That's good. We could both use a few new things." Naminé glanced down at her fraying shirt with a sigh.

"When can we go?" Sakura asked eagerly.

Naminé ruffled Sakura's hair. "We'll look into going tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"I would love that and maybe afterwards we can take a tour of the castle?"

"Maybe…" Naminé gave a small smile.

KHKHKHKHKH

After sleeping for a few hours, Naminé woke up, wide awake. It was early in the morning and Sakura was still asleep, curled up against the blonde. Naminé brushed back Sakura's bangs tenderly and kissed the top of her forehead. "I'll be back," she whispered and slipped out into the castle corridors.

Once outside her room, Naminé found herself walking towards the staircase that spiraled downward endlessly. Each step alternated between black and white and at the foot of the stairs Naminé saw a clear doorway that led into the castle gardens.

Ignoring the sideway glances of the castle staff, Naminé stepped into the mini oasis and was instantly captivated by the beauty. Nearly every flower imaginable was carefully planted and groomed along the sides of the castle. A white crystal patio set sat far to her right with a silk umbrella shading its occupants from the sun and an array of plants potted in a similar crystal vase.

The most astounding part of the garden, however, was the green labyrinth embedded with a rainbow of roses. "Wow," Naminé breathed. She would have to show Sakura all of this when she woke up. Walking towards the entrance, Naminé began to wind through the rose filled hedge until she saw a figure standing ahead. "Hello…?" she called.

The boy turned around, smiled and held a finger to his lips. He was dressed, unlike anyone else in the castle, in completely white attire. The only dash of color to permeate his clothing was the white and grey checkerboard pattern at the bottom of his shirt.

Naminé stepped closer. "Are you okay?"

The boy didn't respond, but parted some of the hedge for his oceanic orbs to gaze through. Naminé wasn't sure what to do, and stood awkwardly at a distance. But it wasn't too long before a brigade of female maids came sprinting towards them wearing masks of concern.

"Your highness!" one maid exclaimed and clasped the boy's hand as she wheezed desperately. The boy smiled and patted her head affectionately.

Another maid sighed with exasperation. "You know not to run off like that. You have lessons to attend to." The boy pouted cutely but permitted himself to be led out of the labyrinth and into the castle.

Naminé cast the remaining maid a confused glance. "Who _was _that?"

"You mean you don't know?" the girl asked incredulously. Naminé shook her head. "I suppose not…he is quite sheltered, but that's the King and Queen's youngest child, Roxas."

Naminé glanced back and saw the peculiar boy through the glass doors ahead. "Roxas, huh?"

**KHKHKHKHKH**

**A/N: I don't know where the time went, but sorry that this chapter took so long. Life was a little crazy for a while. Anyway, this chapter was fun to write since Naminé and Roxas finally met. The next few chapters will probably feature some Roxas appearances and also Naminé's training into the Organization. **

**Thank you as always to those who have read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed!:D! I always get super excited to see what you think!**

If you all are bored out of your minds or just want something else to read, I have some other fics that you might like: How To Save A Life (Supernatural/Romance), Half Alive (Romance/Drama), Changing Tides (Family/Romance), Torn Between You (Romance/Drama), and Dark Side (Romance/Fantasy).

**Please Keep Reading, Alerting, Favoriting, and REVIEWING!:D!**


End file.
